Dream Sequence
by Cyber-Rocker
Summary: This story is not about 'Harry Potter', but you people may like it. This story is about suspense, love, life, emotions, but only when the characters have time out of Action...! Please read and give your valuable review...!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter - 1**

**Before Beginning**

The girl behind the mask had stolen, what she was told to. Everything was going according to the plan. She was still in the doubt that if she trusting the right peoples. She can also be sent to the prison for what she has done. But nothing matters more than someone's life and she had no other option, than to trust them.

She heard the voice of opening of the door. _Who is he? _She moved from the room to see the other man in the house. It was dark in the house. She had already cut the main power line. It was hard to see the face of the uninvited visitor.

She was told that someone will come to help her, but not in the house. _Is there some change in the plan, she doesn't know about? _But it was too risky for her, to trust someone. The only thing she can do was to follow the plan, whether it was changed or not.

She turned around. She saw a cat. She sat down silently and whispered, "Come to the Mama, Kitty".

The cat moved towards her, silently.

The cat came near to her. She took the cat with her arms. She moved her hands on fur of back side of kitty. Now, she had to go. She looked in the eyes of the cat. It was frightened. She saw the same man, with a stick in his hand going to attack her.

She rolled towards the wall. The man hit the ground. The girl behind the mask kicked him. He fell behind against the wall. She stood up and started to run. The man followed him. She was running very fast. She went upstairs.

It was dark. The man didn't even have a torch. His name was Ranveer Khanna, but in the boxing ring, he was famous with the name 'King'. This was his father's house. But after his death, he left it. But today evening, someone phoned him to tell a thief entered in his house.

He had lost the girl with the mask. His father was a rich businessman. He had taken all the precious belongings of his father from the house. He wanted to catch the girl, more to know what she had stolen, than to stop her.

He went to the terrace. The door was open. May be the girl was there. He stepped in and saw the thief wearing black dress and the black mask over her face. Only he can see her blue and beautiful eyes.

"Game Over, Miss", shouted Ranveer, "Give me whatever you have stolen".

She stepped forward towards the girl. The girl was silent and standing against the wall of a corner. She was on the fourth floor. There was no way for her to escape.

The girl put her hands on the wall. Ranveer stopped, "No, stop".

The girl jumped from the wall. She had done it various times. It was the part of her training. But for the first time she had done it without any guidance and security. And she succeeded. She landed on the ground safely.

She looked above on the terrace. The man was still there and staring at her. He smiled when she looked at him. He went back. She stood up. _She has to go before he comes. _She started to walk. She looked at the gate. She only had to go there. She looked back once again to the terrace. She saw the man jumped from the terrace. _What's happening? What was he doing?_

The man removed his shirt. There were two white feathers at his back. His body was masculine and tough. She got frightened. She again looked at the gate. She knew there was someone to help her. She started to run.

Ranveer was flying. The girl looked back and threw a wave of thunder from her hands. But Ranveer was fast enough to save himself. He was much near to the girl. He was about to catch her. The girl again threw a thunder wave and it hit Ranveer, right on his chest. He fell. The girl stopped for a while to see Ranveer, fallen on the ground and again started to run.

Ranveer stood up, flew a few inches above the ground. He opened his arms and then his hands. There was only anger in his eyes. Air started to turn wind around him, and the wind in storm. He raised his hands. The storm grew up. He closed his hands and moved them forward.

The storm was going towards the girl. All the leaves, grass and even trees started to revolve in the storm. The storm was heading towards her. She was, only, a few centimeters away from the gate. The storm hit her.

A tree hit at the back of her head. She fell down immediately. The storm vanished. Her head was bleeding.

Ranveer flew towards her. She was lying on the ground. There was red colored blood on the grass around her.

He turned off the mask. She was a beautiful young girl of around twenty years. There was a glow on her face. It was looking beautiful, even in the pain. Her eyes were looking more beautiful than before.

Ranveer looked at a blue colored box fallen next to her. He took it.

_No, Give it to me. It's a matter of life and death. _She wanted to say but no words came out of her mouth. She was going unconscious. But her eyes were open. She had gone a long way and now she can't give up. She have to stood up, she have to fight.

Suddenly, someone hit on the face Ranveer. There was one more man. He again punched Ranveer and Ranveer collided to the tree. He hit Ranveer with a wooden stick, raised him with his arms and hit him against the ground. He got fainted and fell in front of the eyes of the girl.

The girl looked at the silent body of Ranveer. She thanked the man for her help. The man moved towards her and took the box fallen there. She raised her eyes and looked at the man.

He had long hairs, his complexion was fair. His eyes were, also, blue and his whole face were hidden with a beard and moustache. He moved forward to her. She recognized who he was. _What he is doing here? She thought he is dead. But he is still alive._

He took out a gun and pointed towards her. He was just doing what he was ordered to do. She was going unconscious. She knew _he cannot kill her. But what he has done in the past he can._ There was fear in her eyes. There was much blood, had flown from her body. It was hard for her now to keep her eyes open. She fainted.

The man was still standing there. He had never hesitated to kill someone before tonight. _How he can kill her?_ He had never expected to find her there. But he was ordered to kill the girl, who had stolen the box. _But what she can do, she can't harm us in any way,_ he thought. He put his gun down and went from there.

For the first time her heart had shown mercy on someone. But he didn't know that one day his little act of mercy will help him to correct everything he had done wrong in his past. The little flaw in the plan will save the life of his master, one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - 2**

**Last Wish**

Ayesha was the first daughter born in the family of Kapoors. Ramesh Kapoor was among the top 10 businessman that year. Her mother was a high society interior designer. She had decorated the homes of all big businessmen, actors and politicians.

Ayesha was a destiny's child in true sense. Everyone in the family had different dreams for her. His grandfather wanted her to join their business. His father wanted that she carry on his dreams and become a singer. His mother wanted her to become a doctor.

But there was someone in the family, who hated the newly born key of happiness in their family. He was the only son of Ramesh Kapoor's elder brother. His name was Aman. His father was murdered and police failed to catch the murderers.

He always hated Ramesh Kapoor. He used to think that it was because his uncle didn't put the pressure on the police and that's why the murderers of his father were free.

When Ayesha was five years old, Aman completed his college and joined a MNC company rather than to join their home business. He left the house. But, in actual, his dream was not to join any company, he want to be a writer. He wanted to write stories and poems.

After a few years, the whole family of Kapoors met an accident. They were going to Vaishno Devi, when their car collided with a truck and none of them survived except an eight years old girl named Ayesha.

Aman left with no choice to leave his job and the dream of being a writer, to continue their family business. It was not because it was a heritage of their family, but because it was the dream of his father to make their company the best of India.

Aman put all his hard work and creativity to fulfill the dream of his father and everyone else in the family of Kapoors.

But the strange thing happened after that accident was that the girl she hated all his childhood, had become the only reason of happiness in his life. He loved and cared for Ayesha like a brother, a father and a mother. He gave her everything, she wanted in her life.

But the biggest surprise came for Aman was when Ayesha opted to be a writer, after her graduation. This was a big surprise for Aman. He started to see his broken dreams in the eyes of Ayesha.

Ayesha became an overnight star after the release of her first novel – 'Valentine', a love story, which became a rage among the youths. She was riding high on success, when she found she had cancer.

Aman sent her to U.S.A. for her treatment. But when Ayesha found that her chances of surviving were quite low. She flew back to India. She wanted to write another novel. Whatever the world taught her about life, she wanted to pass on to the world again.

She wrote her second novel – 'Seven Smiles', which made various youngsters to live their life to fullest, but in a right way. After the release of the novel, she was hospitalized, counting the remaining days of her life.

That day, Aman Kapoor came to visit her sister in the hospital. He saw her reading a book. She was so lost in the book that she forgot that her brother was there. Aman was looking at her. He didn't want to disturb her.

Ayesha noticed her presence and said, "Bhai how's the day?" and closed book and removed her glasses.

"The day was busy" he replied.

"Anyone can tell by looking at your face", she paused for a while "where is my brother who had the passion for his work, who is always full of energy".

He smiled. "You know I haven't told you before but I never wanted to be in business".

"What?" she said strangely "Are you kidding with me, I can't believe this means no one can".

"Yes, this is true" he paused and smiled, "I always want to be a writer just like you".

"Really?" she left the book and the glasses on the right side of her pillow and sat on the bed.

"And I am happy that you fulfilled my dream" and a tear rolled down of his eye.

"Have you written any story?"

"Yes" he paused "but I am not a lovely and lively person like you".

"There is load of action used to run in my mind at that time" he continued, "I used to write suspense and thrilling stories".

"Wow" he turned to her shelf and took out a dairy, "bhai, if I ask something from you, will you give me?"

He took out a paper and a pen from her pocket and said with a smile, "ok senorita! One more last wish".

"Hawww….!", she shouted, "bhai, they were not wishes, they were just the things I want to do before death"

"Hmmm….", he laughed, "like want to read all the books of 'Harry Potter' once again etc etc."

"Leave them all" she said forcefully "this one is my last wish, if you don't want to fulfill then you can say 'no'".

He moved his hand over his head and stopped it in the right side of her neck, "I will do everything you want".

Both of them smiled, with a tear in their eyes.

"Promise me…" she said.

"One second" and he took a pen opened his cap and started to write on the paper "yes, continue".

She showed the diary in her hand to her brother, "this one is my first novel – 'Dream Sequence'. I have written it in my graduating years but never succeed to complete the last chapter".

"And you want me to complete that?" he asked strangely.

She nodded.

"But, I haven't written any story from years".

"This is your kind of story – action, suspense".

"But, Ayesha…" he interrupted.

"This is my last wish, if you are not….".

"Ok, I will do it".

"Promise" she shouted with joy.

"Yes, promise, stupid" he whispered the last word.

"What?"

"Ah! Nothing" he started to think "yes, I am just asking I have to read the novel first".

"No, I will tell you the whole story and what I want you to do in the end" she stopped "but you will write it, na?"

He rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Anything for you, senorita".

"Any more last wishes" he giggled and both of them laughed loudly.

"Yes, one more" she replied.

"What?"

"You will marry after my death", she said.

He looked into the eyes of her sister and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter - 3**

**Dream Sequence**

A servant opened the curtains of Aman's room. The light of sun entered and had fallen on his face. Aman opened his eyes. He stood up and moved close to the window. The wind was blowing. it was not an usual day of his life. And who else will know that better than him.

He went to the kitchen to cook food after eighteen years. He want to live the day in the same way, he used to live when he wants to be a writer. He cooked food for himself and her sister. He bathed and wore a black colored three piece suit.

He was feeling a different kind of energy in his body, just like he used to feel when he was in college. He looked himself into the mirror to have a final glance before leaving. But there was something he forgot. He searched all the cupboards and at last find a brown colored bad.

He opened it. It had a blue colored kurta. He removed the coat and wore it. He used it in Kavi Samelan(poetry function). He saw a dairy and a pen in the bag. He still remembered that the diary and the pen was his first prize in a writing competition.

He went downstairs. His driver was waiting there. His driver opened the door of the car as the driver saw him coming. But Aman closed the door and boarded a bus.

After an hour, he reached the hospital. He bought a rose from a flower shop near the hospital. He went upstairs and opened the door of her sister's room.

"Good Morning" he greeted as he entered the room.

But Ayesha was sleeping. There was a book kept near to his pillow. He went and sat on his side. He moved his hand on his head. Ayesha opened his eyes.

"Good Morning" she greeted with a smile.

He, also, replied with a smile.

"Good to see you in a new avatar, bhai"

"Thanks, but it's not new" he said "actually, I am back in my actual avatar".

Ayesha lifted herself up and sat on the bed. Aman also stood up and took a chair and near to Ayesha's bed.

"Shall we start the story" Aman asked.

"Yes, bhai" she replied and took a diary kept alongside her pillow.

"So, what's the story all about" he asked, he was really excited about the story.

She wore her glasses and opened her dairy.

"The story is about a different dynasty – the Half – Divines".

"Half – Divines?" he asked strangely.

"Yes, Half – Divine is a dynasty, which had their era of the rule on earth before the arrival of human beings".

"How they look? And what happened to them?" he asked.

"They were just like human beings in appearance, but they were known to be the best creature in the world and they were also so close to God and the Divine peoples that they possesses the power to control the natural resource".

"Means?" he asked "I didn't understand exactly what you are saying".

"Means Half – Divines are the people who can control natural resources of earth like some may control water, some fire etc. etc."

"Ok, now I understand" he said "So, the story is about the fight between humans and these supernatural Half – Divines".

"No, in a way you can say but in actual it isn't".

"So, what's it all about".

"It's about a girl 'Roshni Mehra'".

"So, it's something like X-men" he said "means Half – Divines are like mutants and live with the humans but hidden".

"Yes" she replied angrily "but don't think I have stolen the idea from X-men because I don't even know these mutant creatures when I have written it".

"Ok senorita" he tried to calm down her "this is original and X-men is a copy, is it fine?"

"No, I haven't said that either" she said "both the stories are original".

"Ok" he replied "let's back to the story".

"Roshni was a single mother and used to work in an MNC company"

"But you said that she was a Half – Divine, she seemed quite ordinary" he interrupted.

"No she isn't" he said with frustration "and stop interrupting me".

"Ok"

"But in actual she used to work for an organization which stops the Half – Divines to do something wrong in the world of humans".

"Don't know think the main character should be a man" he again interrupted "because this story is about action, supernatural powers and men are always best in these things".

She closed the dairy and removed her glasses.

"Bhai, I think I have already told you to complete only the last chapter, not to change the whole novel" she said.

"Oh, sorry"

"Let's start with the first chapter" she opened the dairy.

"One more thing"

She looked at his brother, she was quite confused if he was her same brother who used to talk a little and that's also meaningful.

"Yes"

"What's the name of your novel" he asked.

She looked into the eyes of his brother and said, "Dream Sequence".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter - 4**

**Millennium Indraprastha Park**

Millennium Indraprastha Park was one of the most beautiful places in the city named New Delhi. It was created over an area of 34 ha., stretching 2.7 k.m. along the Outer Ring Road, punctuated by the Railway Line in the rear and lies between Sarai Kale Khan and Bhairon Raod. It is constructed by Delhi Development Authority (DDA). The park was a perfect example transformation sanitary landfill site into living, breathing and verdant landscapes.

A large World Peace Stupa was opened in the park on 14th November, 2007 by Monks and Nuns of Nipponzan Myohoji, H.H. the Dalai Lama and the Lt. Governor of Delhi. The park was completely made from a landfill site.

It was a chilled winter night of December. The park was closed hours ago. There was no one there, except cold winds were flowing. A car entered in the park and it stopped in the mid-way. Two men were sitting at the front and two men at back seat. One of them was a small, old man called Charlie. According to Police records, he had connections in half of the city crimes. And for the rest half, he had done himself.

He looked at his watch. It was showing 12:30 of the midnight.

Another car entered in the park. It stopped in front of Charlie's car. It gave a flashlight, _A Signal_. Charlie's car flashed the light two times. The door of both cars opened. And men came out from it.

"Welcome Vishnu" said Charlie.

"My Honor, Charlie" replied Vishnu.

Vishnu was, also, a growing name in the Underworld. But around 2 years ago, Vishnu made a chemical, which resulted nothing more than a waste. But there was something in that chemical, which drew the attention of Charlie, the king of business.

Vishnu had always two minded for the deal. The chemical was just a waste, and the money Charlie offered was enough to recover him from his debts. _But why Charlie wants the chemical? What's going in his Dirty Mind?_ Vishnu wanted to know that _But How?_

"Charlie, what you want to do with this garbage?" Vishnu asked in hope he will get some answer.

"My friend Vishnu" replied Charlie "A diamond is also a waste until it is carved by a merchant".

"Yes, Charlie, You are the real merchant of our business". He moved his hand and one man from both stepped forward and exchanged their briefcases.

Charlie opened the briefcase and had a look of whatever it was in the briefcase.

"Any Problem, Charlie?" asked Vishnu.

"No" replied Charlie, still his eyes in the briefcase, "No Problem".

"But there is a problem" came a voice from a distance. All of them looked around themselves, there were surrounded by around 12 cops.

"There is a problem, Charlie", replied Agent Rash, who was standing at a distance of some feet. Agent Rash was a senior officer in his secret organization. She and his partner Agent Jack were trying to track the deal from a long time.

"But there is one more problem" replied Charlie. Around twenty five assassinators stood up.

"But you told me not to come with many people" said Vishnu.

"Thank me Vishnu that I betrayed" replied Charlie.

Agent Jack went forward and put his gun on Charlie's head and shouted, "Put your guns down".

"Well done, Jack" she replied.

She moved forward and took the briefcase from Charlie. Suddenly, someone jumped from the near side cliff and hit on Jack's back. _Someone wearing a mask._ He fell on the ground. He was just like a normal man. His body didn't reveal the power he had.

He kicked on his chest and lifted him up with his arms. It was so quick that it didn't give Jack a time to understand and defense himself. Jack was known to be one of the toughest officers of his organization. It was tough for him even to defense himself from the newly entered assassin.

Agent Rash moved forward and put her gun on his back side of neck.

"Stop", she said, "I said stop it".

He raised his hands and turned around. Jack stood up and was taking his time to again come back in conscious mind.

"Thank You, Agent Rash", he said.

The only thing, she can look were his eyes. She can tell he was not afraid of her. _He was going to do something._ He jumped on her gun. He took it from her and punched on her face so hard that she fell on the ground between Vishnu and Charlie.

"Well done, my boy" appreciated Charlie, while looking to the man.

He put his right hand on Jack's neck and hit him against a rock. He put his gun on his head.

"Put your guns down", shouted Vishnu, who was still in fear.

"No", shouted Agent Rash. She stood upon her feet with a gun in her hand. She pointed the gun towards Charlie.

"Oh! My little princess comes with a back up", Charlie giggled.

"Actually two" said Rash, and she took out another gun from her left side and pointed it to Vishnu.

The man, pointing his gun to Jack, recoiled his gun.

"Rash, put your gun down, he will kill me" shouted Jack.

"He won't" replied Rash.

"How do you know" he asked.

"Because both his masters are on my gunpoint" she replied.

"What are you talking?"

"Stop crying Jack, you are still a baby" she said.

She moved her hand and shot on his hand and he left the gun. Jack moved his right leg and hit on his face. He stood up and punched on his face.

Charlie opened the door of his car to run away, but she again moved her hand to point him with her gun.

"No Charlie, Not now" she said.

"Arrest all of them" ordered Jack, while Jack was still busy with the man. He punched him but the man blocked with his left arm and put his neck with his right one. He rotated half a circle and threw the Jack on Agent Rash. Both of them collided and fell off.

Charlie sat into the car. All the man started to fire. Vishnu moved towards his car. Rash fired with her gun and it hit in her leg. Charlie went in his car. Rash shoot on his car but that was bullet proof and it was hard to catch him now.

She shot all the men who came with Vishnu. Other officers arrested all the other man there. She opened the door of Vishnu's car, but he was not there. She looked all around. She saw the mask man, standing on a cliff. There was someone on his shoulder. _He must be Vishnu._ The man jumped from the cliff.

Agent Rash ran and she also jumped from the cliff. She didn't want to let Vishnu go. Her organization needed him alive. He was the only way to know about the chemical. She was running, there was only dark and dark. There was no sign of Vishnu and the mask man there.

Suddenly, someone hit on her head. She looked around, there was the mask man. She punched him and grabbed his mask with her right hand. He tried hard to stop her. But she removed it. He looked at his face. _How he can be here? What is going in his mind?_ She punched on his face.

"Nice to meet you again" he said.

"Same here" she replied.

She punched on his nose. Blood came out of it. He kicked in her stomach. She fell on the ground. He took the mask and wore it.

Jack shot a bullet from back. It hit on his right shoulder. He looked back. Jack was coming with his team. He took Vishnu on his back and disappeared. Agent Jack shot in the mid-air but nothing happened. He's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter - 5**

**Cold Wind**

It was a Saturday night. Although, the fog had disappeared with the arrival of February, but cold winds were still blowing. Roshni Mehra looked at her watch. It showed 2 o' clock of night. She started to drive fast. She had promised her daughter, Navya, to come home early today. But, beside, being a good mother, she had responsibilities to save the city.

Roshni Mehra worked as an undercover agent for a secret organization. Her code name was Agent Rash. The thought of tonight's incident distracted her mind from Navya. She was still thinking about the face behind the mask. _What was he doing there?_ She was more powerful than their last meet, _She can feel._

But the only thing that saved their mission was they had a sample of the chemical, Charlie wanted. This chemical gained popularity two time - first when Vishnu was making it in his secret lab and second when it was tested and declared it remained unaffected on the people, it tested.

But still there was something in the chemical that catches Charlie's eyes.

Roshni took a left turn and entered in the main market. It was one of the few parts of New Delhi which awakes when the whole world sleeps. It was the season of Valentine. And all the roads, shops and hotels were filled with couples.

She looked at her watch. It showed 2:30 A.M. She was just hoping Navya to sleep till she will reach her home. She looked outside, a little kid of around twelve years old, was selling flowers usually red roses. He was shivering in the cold. She stopped her car and opened the door. She went out to the boy. She removed her jacket and offered it to him.

He started to stare at her. It was a bit strange for him. He used to sell flowers from last three years, but no one had showed any kind of mercy on him.

"Hello, I am Roshni" she offered her hand with a smile on her face.

He was still staring at her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Altaaf" he replied, there was a sadness in his voice.

She looked around and saw some colorful bulbs on a nearby stall.

"Do you want to see magic?" She asked.

"Yes" he replied with a joy.

She bought a bulb and hold it in her from the bottom and said, "Altaaf, count one two three".

He counted – "One…..two….." and both of them said – "three" and the bulb lighted up.

She noticed a glow in the eyes of young flower seller Altaaf as the bulb glew. He took the bulb from her hand and it turned off.

He gave it to Roshni and it again glowed. She gave it to Altaaf and said, "Altaaf, keep smiling like this" and she covered his body with the jacket in her hand.

She turned around and went to her car. She opened and sat on driver's seat. She locked the seat belt and held the stirring, when she felt that Altaaf was standing outside her car. She looked at him. He raised his hand. He was holding a red rose in his hand.

'_Try to make some happy and believe me he will give you double joy, double happiness_', a voice echoed in her head.

A smile came on her face. She took the flower from him and said, "Thank You".

Roshni started her car and didn't stop till she reached her home. She killed the engine and looked herself in the glass of a window. She wanted to confirm that she was looking like a manager, not a criminal chaser. She was just hoping that her daughter had already slept.

She took out her mobile and dialed the number of Uncle Sam. Uncle Sam was a retired colonel of Indian Army. His wife died five years ago in a road accident. His only son used to live in Australia.

He was the best babysitter for Navya because he always had some adventures stories of his army days. And the best part was he didn't have to hide his adventures like Roshni Mehra.

She again gave a missed call on his mobile. She didn't want to wake up her daughter by ringing the doorbell. Someone opened the door. _Thank God!_ A little girl of around 8 years was standing, holding the right leg of a teddy bear in her hand and the head of the teddy bear is touching the ground. _Ok! She is still awake._

"Good Night, Mama" greeted Navya.

She took her up and hugged her.

"Darling, what I have told you, we say Good Night only when we are going to sleep, otherwise we say Good Evening", taught Mama Roshni.

"But, Darling, it is not evening, it is night" replied Navya, imitating Roshni and giggled.

Both of them entered in the kitchen. Roshni left the teddy bear on a shelf.

"Where is Uncle Sam?"

"He is sleeping".

"Then, why are you still awake? Don't you have to go to school tomorrow".

"Darling, tomorrow is Sunday"

She opened the refrigerator and took out some food.

"Have you done with Dinner?"

"Yes, Mama"

Both of them went to the Hall and watched a movie. Earlier, Navya was sad because her mother promised her to come early and will stay the whole night with her. But she had broken the promise like her earlier promises. But now she was happy, she was feeling much joy watching T.V. with her mother.

Navya had always asked her mother about her father. But Roshni always avoided this question. Roshni told her she was her mother and father both. Navya slept on the legs of Roshni. Roshni also felt asleep.

She took her daughter in her arms. Suddenly, window opened with a noise. Cold winds entered into the room. Roshni felt very strange. She went upstairs, opened the door of her daughter's room. She left her on her bed and covered her body with a blanket.

She came out of the room and left the door slightly open. So that, her daughter didn't get frightened, if she got awake at night. Also, she can hear Navya's voice, if she needed her.

Roshni opened the door of next room. It was her room. But today, Uncle Sam was sleeping there. She turned on the light. A man with white hairs on his head was sleeping there. There was a story book left near his pillow. She took it and kept on the table. She put a blanket on him. She saw a photo frame of a girl on the lamp table.

A tear rolled down from her eye and smile made a place on her face. She left the frame and went downstairs.

She looked outside the opened window, but no one was there._ Someone must be there._ She knew that the wind entered in the room, was not normal. She closed the window. _May be it is just a thought of her mind._ She went to the sofa and slept there.

She was not sure whether the wind was natural or supernatural. But one thing she was sure that it can't harm any member of her family at least in her home, because of the special security provided to the agents of the organization she belonged.

She was tired after the battle with evils. She got sleep in an instant. Around after one hour, the window again opened and it seemed like someone had stepped out of it. _Who was he?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter - 6**

**Operation Doom**

A girl was running and shouting. It was 3 o'clock of night. Her whole body was shivering due to cold winds. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Three were following her. She was trying her best. But she knew that they will catch her soon. But she can't stop. She was praying from God to save her. _Please God, Save me._

Three men were running behind her. They were shouting and laughing. It seemed like they were just playing like a cat plays with a mouse before dinner.

"Stop otherwise I kill you" one of them shouted and all of them laughed.

The girl started to run fast. But now, it was hard for her to run. She knew that the men were just playing with her and they can catch her any moment. She was cursing herself for asking help from the men, when her car got stopped.

There was no one around who can help her. _Is this her end?_ But one thing for sure she can't allow herself to be easy bait for the men running behind her. She will try everything she can do to save herself. She saw a hut in the far end. _She have to reach there._

She looked behind. Those men were still behind laughing and confident they can catch her any moment. She started to run much faster. The hut was gaining her power. _Someone in the hut may save her._

She was much closer to the hut. She ran faster and knocked on its door. She shouted, "Help! Help! Save me".

But there was no voice came from it. She shouted again. But nothing happened. One of the men held her neck and threw her on the ground. She stopped crying. She was not going to beg from them.

The man again held her by his hand and raised her.

Someone pulled his hairs. He noticed that there was a man behind him. He attacked on his face by his elbow. He went flat on the ground. Blood was flowing from her nose. The girl ran and went behind the man. She started to cry.

The man stood up and his two other friends came there. He touched his nose and looked at his hand. There was red blood on it.

One of his shouted, "Look, leave her and just go".

He remained quiet. It was dark everywhere and it was hard to see his face.

"Okay!" said the first the man "He won't understand like this".

He took out a pistol and recoil it. The man was standing there silent and fearless. He raised his hand and aimed at the man.

"I will count only three, understood" he shouted.

"Three", the man who saved the girl said, for the first time.

The man with the gun said, "Fuck yourself" and shot the bullet at him.

The bullet left the gun and start burning in the mid air. It disappeared before reaching its target. The man smiled.

The man with the gun was shocked and shouted "What's that?"

"How a bullet can be burned?" one of his friend said to him.

"Shut up Maxie" he said to his friend, recoil the gun and raised his arm.

"No, it's my turn" replied the man who burned the previous bullet.

He opened his mouth and fire came out of it. The man, holding the gun, left it and fell on the ground. There was fear in his and his friends' eyes. They ran from there.

He turned around. The girl was standing there. Her whole body was shivering. She was also got frightened by the man she asked helped. She was standing motionless.

The man looked into her eyes and said, "GO".

And the girl ran like she was waiting for his order.

The man entered in his hut. He looked into the mirror. His body hadn't changed even a little, but his life was nothing like earlier.

His body was same masculine like earlier. His complexion was fair. He had a beard on his face. He had long hairs like earlier and his blue which can never change.

'You know one thing I love most about you is your eyes, there was something hidden in its depth, which you always hide from me' a voice echoed in his head.

He moved his eyes from the mirror and went from there. He sat on a chair near his study table and opened a book. Suddenly, the bulb in his room turned off. He felt a cold wind.

"Hello, Mr. Jack" said a voice from behind.

"Who are you?" Jack asked angrily.

"Wrong question", the man standing behind replied, "You should ask what I am doing here".

"Just go from here".

"Don't you know how to welcome the guests in your home", he replied.

"Guests are always uninvited in my home"

Jack moved and lighted a ball of fire in his hand. He saw the man's face.

"Welcome" Jack said with a smile on his face.

A wind blew and the fire blow went off.

"Never do it again".

"I won't" he said "What do you want from me".

"I want to revive something, your master want to do" he replied and came closer to him.

"You can't" Jack stood up.

"Why you don't want to leak some information for someone who betrayed you".

Jack held his neck and pulled him closer and said, "He never betrayed me".

"That was me who betrayed him", Jack continued and left his neck.

"But what you can do, you loved her".

"I never loved her" Jack replied angrily "and took your dirty brain full of nothing but dust out of my room".

"I have kidnapped your master"

Jack again caught his neck. But this time, he punched him on his face and said, "Thank you".

"What you want me to do in Operation Doom" Jack sat on his table keeping his eyes away from the other man in the room.

"I just want you to play a small role", he paused and moved to look in Jack's eyes, "a small role of Doom".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter - 7**

**An Anonymous Organization**

A small robot was moving. He had a gun in his hand. The robot was locating his target. But it was hard for the little robot to find that. There were old machines and waste in that area. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of the robot and shot at him. He was smashed.

Agent Rash ran from there. Some more robots came there. Agent Rash was hidden behind a wall. They were searching everything. Agent Rash took out a bomb from her pocket and threw it on the robots, they blasted.

Agent Rash started to run in the opposite direction. Suddenly, a big robot came and lifted her. She can see his face. His eyes turned red. _He was going to throw a laser beam._ Roshni Kapoor looked at her gun. It was showing low power signal. _I had only one chance._ She looked at a green light right in the middle of the eyes of that robot, turned red because of laser.

She shot with the gun and it hit right on the target. The robot left her. Red laser came out of his eyes. Agent rash just missed it by a few centimeters.

She safely landed on a big red colored container.

"Hello Rash" someone said behind her.

She turned around and saw Agent Jack standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked strangely.

"Guess" he replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" she said with a pause "you are here, you should be here".

She left a thunder layer on him. He sat down and just missed it. He opened his mouth and started to make noise. All the glasses there started to collapse. The container, on which both the agents were standing, was vibrating.

Agent Rash closed her eyes. It was hard for her to tolerate that noise. She sat down. It was penetrating her ears. She was trying hard to cover her ears with her hands. Suddenly, it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw a black colored iron cylinder was right there, above a few foot from her head. She looked all around Agent Jack was in a craine. He was going to left that cylinder on her. _Is that her end?_ He left it. It fell right on her head and she shouted.

In the next room, a girl fell from a bench. She was wearing a helmet, which collided with the ground and damaged a little. On the next bench, Agent Jack opened his eyes and removed his helmet.

"How's it, Agent Rash?" asked Agent Jack.

"Don't smile, you won it for the first time" she answered while standing on her feet.

"I am not smiling" he replied.

"Someone please show him his face"

Dr. Pratap took a mirror and gave it to Agent Jack. Dr. Pratap was the weapon and training head of the organization. He had developed a new machine by which the field agent can train their brain without actual being using their body.

Agent Rash and Agent Jack had the responsibility to help him to test the machine.

"Why are you so tense?" asked Agent Rash.

"Because my daughter had exams from tomorrow and I have no time for her".

"What are talking about" he stopped "look agent it happens how many times I forget the keys of my home, my belongings".

"Yeah, he is right" supported Dr. Pratap "last weekend I forget my pet in a jungle and my wife isn't allowing to enter in my own house".

Agent Jack started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, man?" said Dr. Pratap.

"Because he almost killed me in your stupid game" Agent Rash interrupted.

"Almost?" said Agent Jack "I actually killed you, Rash" and he again started to laugh.

"First it's not a game and second it's not stupid" added Dr. Pratap.

"Look, whatever I forget is not your pet and your keys" he took her jacket and wore it.

She turned around and headed towards the door.

"Hey! You haven't told me, how's the machine?" Dr. Pratap asked.

"Work on it, dude" answered both of them.

Agent Rash went to her car and started the engine. Agent Rash left for an organization which controls the crime rate in the city done by half – divines. And it also used to work hard so that their identity remains hidden in the human world.

The organization was started right when the human dynasty started. Since then, it had changed many forms, many headquarters. And now, it was in the underground of a library. Indian government made a project to preserve and support Indian art and literature in four libraries across India.

But later the project was halted to give emphasis on the Common Wealth Games and the project was delayed for an infinite time. Only a partial library was built in the city - New Delhi. But now, it was used by the anonymous organization where Agent Rash and Agent Jack were working.

The organization hadn't decided a name since it was being made. Because a name always comes with fame. And the organization didn't want to even come in notice by the human world.

Agent Rash was heading towards her home. It was a strange day for her. She knew someone had played with her brain._ How can she forget the face of that man?_ She remembered the whole incident of that night. She knew how much powerful he was. He saved both Vishnu and Charlie that night.

She was the only one who saw his face. She knew him. _But how can she forget who was there?_ It seemed like someone had erased that portion from her memory, _But when?_

Agent Rash reached her home. Home where no one knows anything about Agent Rash and what's happening with her. Everyone thinks she works in a multinational company which was just next to the library.

She knocked on the door. Uncle Sam opened it.

"Good Night, Darling" greeted Uncle Sam and both of them smiled.

"Where is Navya?" Roshni asked.

"She was sleeping" replied Uncle Sam.

She thanked God, because after a tense day like this and what's going in her mind, it's hard to answer the questions of her daughter.

Uncle Sam left the house and Roshni went upstairs. She opened the door. Navya was sleeping very relaxed and calm. She kissed on her head. Roshni knew one thing whatever the tensions were going in her life, it will blew away only by one glance of her daughter.

She left her room and went to the kitchen. She took some food and ate it. She was still trying hard to remember the man, she met that night.

She went to a room. It was locked. She opened it with the keys. There was dark. She turned on the lights. She moved her eyes to have a full view of that room. The room was full of teddy bears, mirrors, love stories and most of the things were pink in color. Anyone can easily tell that it belonged to a girl.

She saw a teddy bear on the bed. She took it.

"Hey leave it, it's mine" a sweet voice of a little girl echoed in her ears. She looked all around but no one was there. _How can she be there?_

She left the teddy bear and moved in the room.

She saw herself in a mirror.

"Roshni Kapoor, Miss Teen of the college" same voice echoed.

She smiled. She saw a painting on the wall.

"Who made this painting?"

"He is in our college. You don't know him. He loves me. And me too. We want to marry Roshni".

She saw two bangles kept on the table.

"Hello, Mrs. Avasthi"

"Roshni, will you miss me after my marriage".

"No way"

And a tear rolled down from her eye.

"Sorry, Miss Roshni, Your sister is no more".

She rubbed her eyes and said "I am missing you Raina, I need you with me".

She left the bangles there and moved towards the door. She was just going to shut the door.

"Please, don't shut the door" a more voice echoed in her head. She again came back in the room. She cried a lot and then slept.


End file.
